Happy Birthday, Spain!
by Emmerai
Summary: It's Spain's birthday, and it's up to his friends to celebrate it. A happy story with a happy ending. Need I say more? Oh yeah, cursing from Romano.


**ESPAÑA! Hehe, yeah, of course, I HAVE to do a fanfic about my favorite country, nationality, country character, and heritage. Spain means a lot to me. So, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ESPAÑA!**

**I warn you now, I don't know what the story's about yet. It's made up on the spot here. Don't yell at me too much for incoherency; the idea came to me at 10:30pm on February 11, 2011. I had to do most of it ON his birthday, and I failed at completing my drawing of him by the 12****th**** So meh :P**

**ANYWAY. TO THE STORY!**

_It was a bright, sunny day in America's vacation home, Florida. Over at the lake-side residence we could find England, America, France, Prussia, Romano, and Greece. Date: February 10_

"Woo hooo! So, who wants ice cream?" America shrieked at the top of his lungs. After spending harsh months in D.C., he was elated to be in a swimsuit.

"You wanker, go you really find it an appropriate time for such trivial matters?" England protested.

"Ah ha ha ha, you're just jealous your home's so cold!" America responded. At this, he stuck his tongue out cockily at England.

"Hey, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Romano yelled angrily. "We're here to discuss Spain's birthday, not to be dickheads and fuck around in shit!"

"He….has a point," Greece mumbled.

"Eh, who cares about Spain, it's all about the awesome me!" Prussia intervened.

"The awesome YOU? Pshhh sure Prussia, after all I can only whoop your ass any day," America countered.

"America, everybody hates you! I, however, do give you the privilege of kissing the ground I have walked upon," Prussia, uh, praised…

"Stop this! We've come to make love, not—"

Before France could finish, everyone shouted, "SHUT UP, FRANCE!" Everyone, that is, except Romano, who hid behind a boulder nearby.

"All right, everyone, we are to stop the arguing at once!" England ordered, assuming the role of leader. Oddly, America accepted. "Romano, come back here now." Romano complied reluctantly, shivering and whimpering as he trudged to England's side. "Good! Now, Romano, since you've lived with Spain, you know the most about him. Make a list of all his interests, or I'll lock you up in a room with France. All alone…" England threatened.

"Eeep! Alright!" Romano went fast at work while France secretly sought a scheme to sabotage him.

"All right. America! Make a list of all that is necessary to cover at a party!" England bossed. America gave a hyper thumbs-up. "France, Greece, Prussia, try to help out the other two, but France, stay away from Romano, we don't have time for any games."

"But—"

"But nothing, France."

*************_2 hours later_***************************

"Is everyone finished with their assigned tasks?" England asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay. Now, Romano, America, hand in your lists." Once England received the lists from said people, he reviewed them. "…I shall handle the decorations. Any objections?" None. "As for the food, since he is fond of seafood and tomatoes, among other things, France shall be in charge. Entertainment shall fall on Greece and Romano."

"What about me and Prussia?" America asked.

"Well, America, we can host the party here in your home and you can make arrangements. As for you, Prussia, distract Spain on his birthday and bring him here."

_All parties worked diligently on their assigned tasks. It is now February 12, and Spain has not a clue. All that awaits is a successful execution of the plan… _

_We find Spain with Prussia early on today, drinking wine together._

"So, Prussia, anything interesting going on?" Spain winked.

Blushing, Prussia responded, "Shut up! Hungary hasn't seen the awesomeness in me yet…" He frowned, looking upon the floor for comfort.

"FUSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO~~" Spain chanted, clapping his hands and spreading them wide apart, his famous 'cheer-up charm'. "Don't be sad, Prussia!" He placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder. Albeit Spain's cheerful appearance, he was actually a tad depressed, for it seemed that nobody remembered his birthday.

Suddenly, Prussia's face turned dead serious, greatly startling Spain. "Spain, are you willing to help me with something?"

"Well, sure Prussia," Spain responded, utterly confused.

"America's all bored in his vacation home! We can't let him suffer—"

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me earlier? WE NEED to solve this NOW! NOBODY SHALL BE SAD IF IT'S UNDER MY JURISDICTION!" Spain cried out. Prussia secretly thought to himself: wtf?

Spain ran so quickly that he didn't even need a plane; he ran atop the Atlantic Ocean in five minutes! He also dragged Prussia by the collar, half choking him on the way.

Panting, he continued his furious dash about Miami Beach, finally arriving at America's vacation home. He burst the doors open and screeched, "AMERICA! I heard about the horrendous tragedy that has fallen up…on…. You?" Halfway through his 'speech of arrival', as some might call it, he became deeply muddled, as he realized that every single country was here. At this moment, everyone called out, happy birthday, except for Prussia, who was still catching his breath.

"I didn't expect you to actually run across an ocean, you psycho!" Prussia laughed off. "Happy Birthday, you."

Spain smiled sweetly, "You guys are the best… all of you went through all this trouble for me? Thanks everyone! Now, let's dance!"

In the background, you could hear a pleasant mix of techno, pop, rock, and of course, flamenco. Spain hogged the lime light most of the time as he was cheered on by all. For the food, there was lots, lots, LOTS, of shrimp and white wine.

The party was a total hit, adding yet another memorable day in everyone's life.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SPAIN!

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ESPAÑA!


End file.
